wcut_breezeclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Breezestar
Breezestar is a sleek, pitch-black she-cat with a glossy pelt, short fur, and clear, wide, brilliant, shining, blue eyes. History In the 'Original BreezeClan Saga' series ''Night Breeze'' :Breezestar is a kitty pet named Jinx, who is playing with her sister Ebony. Their foster mother Ivory comes in and tells them that they have a new baby brother, Fraxinus. Ebony complains about how everybody in their family has strange names, but Jinx shrugs it off. Ivory says that this is what made them special-- and plus, it wasn't her that named them, it was their twoleg. Ivory goes back to her bed, which she placed behind a twoleg couch. Fraxinus and Ivory fall asleep, when Ebony and Jinx are still awake. :Ebony is telling Jinx another story about the vicious wild cats of the outside. Jinx is worried and asks her if she had ever seen the wild cats. Ebony replies that she had seen them once, but it was just a distant memory. Jinx slowly falls asleep, and so does Ebony. :The next day, Ivory is unable to play due to Fraxinus. Ebony is bored, so Jinx and her play on the bed of their older twoleg. They hear footsteps, and hop off the bed and dart underneath the bed. Ebony looks out and sees their older twoleg, who comes into the room and picks up a few boxes and moves them downstairs. :Ebony finds this behavior suspicious, and decides to go check it out. The black she-kit crawls out from under the bed and goes to find the Twoleg. Jinx doesn't trust her, and she comes out from under the bed partially. However, the twoleg comes back and sees Ebony. He picks her up and takes her downstairs. :Alarmed by this, Jinx rushes downstairs and follows her twoleg quietly. Ebony is placed in a pet carrier, and beside her is a pet carrier with Fraxinus and Ivory in it. The twoleg carries them outside and places them in a monster. The mother twoleg and two twoleg kits come rushing down the steps. One twoleg kit notices Jinx, and picks her up. She places Jinx in a pet carrier and carriers her out to the monster. They all climb in the monster. The father twoleg takes a few boxes and puts them in the back of the monster, and continues to take his seat in the front. :After a long while of driving on the monster, the twoleg family reach a rest stop, where they stop. They take Ebony and Jinx out to play, but it's dark by the time they get back in the car. They remember Ebony, but leave Jinx at the rest stop. :Jinx, however, is asleep, and doesn't notice when they leave. Sometime during the night, the spirit of Ravensoul comes down from StarClan and carries Jinx to the Fourtrees, which was a short way's walk from the rest stop. As she notices the sun coming up, she leaves Jinx there and disappears. When Jinx wakes up, she has no idea where she is. She looks over and sees a cat named Tune. When she asks Tune where she was, he replies that she is in Clan territory and better get out of there. The black she-cat recalls her sister's stories, and begins to panic. Tune advises her to find a nice place to settle for a while, and that staying in one place too long can be dangerous, especially if you don't have protection. :Jinx is worried, yet she finds the perfect place for a den. There was a wide open space next to the Fourtress, and so she builds a den there. She notices that it's getting late, so she curls up in her den and falls asleep. :She awakes to find herself in a dream, where she sees a mottled black cat. This cat introduces herself to be Ravensoul. When Jinx asked why she was in her dreams, Ravensoul replies that she is her mother. Jinx jumps back in surprise, and says that she thought Ivory was her mother. Ravensoul shakes her head, and tells her that Ivory was an old friend of hers, a clan cat with her. She says that Ivory used to be a cat named Dovefeather, and that she and her were clan cats in ThunderClan. Dovefeather ran away to be a kittypet, because a battle was raging with WindClan. Ravensoul tells her about how she was going to be having her kits soon, and was extremely worried when Dovefeather left. When Ebony and Jinx were born, she travelled to the Twolegplace and gave up her kits to Dovefeather, who changed her name to Ivory. :Ravensoul concludes the dream by telling Jinx that she has to build a new Clan. Jinx, who is in shock, shakes her head and tells her there was a mistake. Ravensoul glares at her and tells her that there isn't an ounce of kittypet in her. She sighs, and tells her to go to the Moonfalls on the fifth day of Greenleaf. Jinx is confused, and asks what the 'Moonfalls' is. Ravensoul sighs, and replies it was the Waterfall by the river. Ravensoul tells her to follow the river and she'll find it. She also realizes her time is running short, and that it was time for Jinx to find her destiny. More Coming soon Family Members Sister :Ebony: Alive (As of 'Night Breeze') Mother :Ravensoul: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Foster Mother :Ivory: Alive (As of 'Night Breeze') Foster Brother :Fraxinus: Alive (As of 'Night Breeze') Quotes